


Merry Christmas Indeed by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry/Ron holiday drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Indeed by madam_minnie

  
[Merry Christmas Indeed](viewstory.php?sid=1218) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: A Harry/Ron holiday drabble

Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Slash  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2005-12) December 2005 - Non Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=3)  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2005-12) December 2005 - Non Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=3)  
Challenges: [Monthly Challenge: (2005-12) December 2005 - Non Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=3)  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 276 Read: 782  
Published: 12/24/2005 Updated: 12/24/2005 

Chapter 1 by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

_**Harry/Ron drabble for[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=satindolls)[ **satindolls**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/satindolls/)** _

Harry was running late.

They were due at Hermione's in three minutes and Harry had turned back into their bedroom for the fifth time that night.

"Harry, I'm leaving you!"

"I'm almost done, I just can't get it tied?" Harry called from their room sounding more than a bit winded. _What the hell was he changing now?_ "Come and help me!"

Rolling his eyes, Ron walked into their bedroom muttering something about cancelling Harry's subscription to Wizard Weekly then stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide and mouth gaping at the sight before him. Harry was standing at the wardrobe, his clothes perfectly pressed just as they were over an hour ago, but his hard cock was exposed through the open zip of his trousers.

"I don't think Hermione's going to like seeing you walk in like that," Ron managed to say, his mouth watering at the sight of Harry stroking the shaft carlessly while trying to tie something around the base.

Harry's eyes met his just as he raised his gaze from where he'd been concentrating diligently and smirking, he bit his lower lip and offered Ron the red bit of thread in his hand.

"We have better cock rings," Ron said taking a step toward him, his eyes raking over his lover's body.

"It's not a cock ring," Harry replied with a waggle of his eyebrows as he pulled the sprig of mistletoe from his pocket.

"I told Oliver that if the Cannons won, he had to kiss my balls," he said with a grin.

"He's going to have to stand in line then," Ron countered and dropped to his knees. "Hermione can wait."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=1218>  



End file.
